Conventionally, a weighing device is used for weighing a target object placed in a container, stocking a plurality of containers after the weight of each container is subtracted in order to obtain the weight of the target object, and retrieving a selected container to discharge the target object from the container.
For example, Japan Published Patent Application No. 8-29242 (published Feb. 2, 1996) discloses a combination weighing device which performs combination weighing by weighing a plurality of containers which each contain a target object, storing the weights, and stocking the plurality of containers.
However, the above-described conventional weighing device has the following problems.
The weighing device disclosed in patent document 1 performs weighing, stocking, and discharging while the containers are stationary. Therefore, time is wasted from the point at which a target object contained in one container is weighed until the target object is discharged. This makes it impossible to drive the conventional weighing device at high speeds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a weighing device capable of expediting the process of weighing to discharging, a combination weighing device including the same, and a weighing method.